


And Three Makes Home

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Multi, New Beginnings, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: After years of pining, Bones finally finds himself overcome by his desire for Spock
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	And Three Makes Home

It was time for Spock’s semi annual physical. He’d already stripped down to a tight black undershirt and trousers when Bones walked it.  
Damnit, Bones thought. Growing up, he’d assumed he was straight. Not because he was particularly attracted to women, but because he wasn’t overly attracted to anyone. Despite societies strides towards inclusivity, Bones grew up in a conservative home, and was taught that heterosexuality was the default. But the thoughts that popped into his head when he saw Spock in a tight black shirt were anything but heterosexual.  
“You seem even more prickly than usual, Doctor,” Spock said as Bones huffed his way around the room, preparing his instruments.  
“Get on the bed,” Bones hissed. He half choked. That had come out rather diffidently than intended.  
Spock raised an eyebrow, and crawled onto the examination table. Bones could hardly keep his eyes from trailing over the Vulcan’s anatomy. Broad shoulders, a firm chest and a taut stomach - he skipped over a bit, out of a sense of decency - and those very long legs.  
He cleared his throat, wondering if he was flushed. He moved to Spock and started the examination. Spock was silent, watching the Doctor. He’d sensed something there for some time now.  
“Your bloody Vulcan anatomy,” Bones grumbled. “I still can’t wrap my - head around it.”  
Dear god, he’d nearly said hands.  
“I believe you’ll find Doctor,” Spock said, “That most of the differences are on the inside.”  
“What are you gonna do, give me a demonstration?”  
Holy shit. Did he say that out loud?  
Spock sat up. “Doctor, is there something you would like to say?”  
Bones couldn’t help but think he’d said enough already. There were so many reasons he couldn’t tell Spock how he felt. Not the least of which was that he knew about Spock and Jim. He was one of the few on the ship who actually knew they were sleeping together. He couldn’t get between them. Oh… he flushed. That didn’t sound too bad actually. He shook his head, trying to shake away the image as well.  
“Let me check out your back, Spock,” Bones said, “And see how those bruises have healed.”  
Those trips to the surfaces of different planets always ended in either Spock or Kirk getting hurt. And the last one had resulted in a few sets of very bad bruises on Spock's back.  
The Vulcan slipped off his shirt. Bones blinked. Shit the man was built. He could imagine himself running his hands through Spock’s thick dark chest hair, passing his lips across his collarbone.  
“Is something wrong, Doctor?” Spock asked.  
“No I- just turn around.”  
Bones stepped forward, but instead of turning around, Spock took a chance. He reached out and touched Bones’ face, suddenly forcing their minds together. Bones gasped - he could see things - Spock and Kirk together, very together, in fact. Spock pulled back suddenly. Bones went white as a sheet.  
“I’m sorry Doctor,” Spock flushed, pulling back, “I did not intend for you to see that. I thought something might be wrong so - I’m very sorry.”  
The next thing Spock knew, Bones had his hand on his chest, shoving him back against the wall. He let out a little moan as his bruises hit the hard surface, but Bones didn’t seem to notice.  
“Damn it, Spock!” Bones growled. “What the hell are you trying to do to me? I can’t - I can’t get involved with this. I can’t let myself - let myself…”  
As it turned out, nor could he stop himself. He grabbed Spock around the back of the neck and pulled him down in a crashing kiss. In a second, Spock’s arms were around him, his hand slipping to the small of his back to pull him tighter.  
What was happening? What was happening? Could Spock really be interested in him? No, no!  
Bones shoved himself back. “What about Jim?” he asked, breathless, guilt welling up inside him. “We can’t do this to him.”  
“The Captain and I are not exclusive, Doctor,” Spock said. “The human term is polyamorous, I belive. I give the captain the freedom to find satisfaction elsewhere, as my own sex drive is far lower than his and I desire first and foremost his happiness. He also allows me the right to seek out other partners if I feel the need, though you would be my first. We are open and communicate with one another, and it therefore works very well for both of us. We have discussed you in the past, as a matter of fact, and have assured each other that you are, how do they put it, fair game, if the opportunity should arise.”  
Bones blinked, confused. “You what?”  
“If you are interested, we would like to invite you into our couple.”  
He could hardly believe his ears. Was this really happening?  
“How could you- I don’t understand…”  
Spock reached out his hand and touched the doctor’s face.  
“You are very important to both of us. There is no one else we would consider asking to be more than just a “one night stand” as Jim puts it. We have an interest in you that goes deeper.”  
“You make me sound like a bloody sex toy,” Bones hissed.  
“It is not just sex, I assure you, Doctor. If it was I have no doubt that the Captain would have already approached you. As you know he is not subtle in these things.”  
Bones felt a bit dizzy. “I don’t… I don’t understand.”  
“We three, you, the Captain, and I, share a strong bond. We invite you to take a step further into that bond. We will welcome you as our partner and care for you as we would each other. It is you that we want, not just your body. If you choose to give your body that is welcome as well.”  
Bones took a step forward, his hand reaching out and touching Spock’s chest, his fingers twirling around Spock’s thick chest hair.  
“I’d be welcome,” he said, half as a question and half as a statement.  
“More than so, Doctor.”  
Bones could no longer contain himself. He grabbed Spock, shoving him against the wall again, his lips finding his way to Spock’s neck. God, he’d wanted to do this for so long. It had made him angry, furious, that he felt himself being pulled to Spock.  
“Doctor,” Spock breathed, Bones finding a particularly sensitive spot under his right ear. Spock’s hands traced the lines of Bones’ back, running up over his shoulders and down his arms. He took Bones’ hands in his, intertwining their fingers. Bones moved up Spock’s jaw to find his mouth, sweet and willing.  
“Spock,” Bones half laughed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  
“Well don’t you two make an appealing couple.”  
Bones’ whirled around, red and somewhere between angry, scared, and aroused. Jim stood across the room, grinning at them.  
“Jim!” Bones’ gasped. “Spock said - he said-”  
“Don’t worry Bones,” Jim smiled. “We’ve been wanting to say something to you for a while now, but we just weren’t sure how to bring up the subject. Apparently it happened.”  
“Dr. McCoy does not hide his emotions well, Captain,” Spock said. “He could hardly keep his eyes off me.”  
“Bloody narcissist,” Bones said, rolling his eyes.  
“Don’t worry Bones,” Kirk said, moving forwards and placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “The feeling is mutual.”  
Spock tilted his head. “Is my body really that appealing to you?”  
Bones’ opened his mouth, but Kirk stopped him. “Don’t do it - he’s not ignorant he’s just fishing for compliments.”  
Spock raised an eyebrow, and Bones could have sworn he saw a smile play around the corner of the Vulcan’s lips. Spock stepped forwards, reaching out his right hand to Bones and his left hand to Kirk.  
“Touch me,” he said quietly.  
They did. Jim’s skilled fingers ran across Spock’s like a native Vulcan, but Bones fumbled, unsure of what he should do. He felt embarrassed, but Spock took his hand and pulled him closer. Bones felt Jim’s open hand slip into his.  
“We are one,” Spock said. “Three hearts beating together, lives intertwined, never whole without the other.”  
Jim leaned forwards and gave Bones a gentle kiss.  
“I can hardly believe it,” Bones said, “I never thought - I mean it just didn’t seem like something that could actually happen.”  
“I find sometimes, Doctor,” said Spock. “That thinking, in these situations, is not always the best course of action.”  
“Well I’ll be damned,” Bones smiled. “Do I sense emotions?”  
Spock tilted his head, and Jim smiled.


End file.
